


itadei drabbles

by skirt



Category: Naruto
Genre: 100 word drabbles, Drabbles, M/M, Non-binary character, Trans Male Character, i'm marking this as m/m anyway but it's not technically jsyk, sex is implied but idk only once and it's super vague so
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-25
Updated: 2014-09-25
Packaged: 2018-02-18 18:52:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2358581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skirt/pseuds/skirt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Itachi and Deidara's relationship in 6 parts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> ayyyyyyy so trans man itachi and dfab agender deidara.................... nice 
> 
> tbh i didn't even ship this until like 2 days ago i just liked it qp then everything got shippy and scary

01\. Itachi’s hands are always warm, and you had a hard time admitting it to yourself, but you weren’t particularly against holding them - even if he “didn’t like getting slobber on his palms”, he didn’t pull away as long as you weren’t in public. Sometimes, if you were lucky, he’d even hold your hand back. His lips are soft too, and he’s gentle with you. He doesn’t bite your lips or leave marks on your neck like you thought he would – He’s possessive, but not aggressive about it. But on occasion, he leaves crescent shaped marks on your hips.

02\. He’s nothing like you; sharing what his life was like before joining the Akatsuki isn’t something he’s comfortable with. You don’t press him about it, but you tell him all about yours – About what your parents were like and your younger sister and where you went swimming in the summer and what training under Onoki was like and Kurotsuchi. Once, such a long, long time ago, he told you about his brother. It amazed you how much he cared for him. He really wasn’t like you. You’d never really missed home, but you decided you were better that way.

03\. Even when it looks like he isn’t listening to a word you say, he really is. Itachi always remembers the smallest of details. You appreciate that. He doesn’t meet your eyes when you speak to him over breakfast in whatever dingy base you’re staying in that week and he looks like he’s staring off when you’re sitting next to each other on the couch, but he nods when he should and asks the occasional questions when you’re done. He doesn’t tell you stories or complain to you often, but that’s fine. You don’t really mind doing all the talking.

04\. After you lost your arms and Kakuzu reattached them with a new bicep, it took a while to be able to move them again, let alone to lift things. You came to him holding your hairbrush in your mouth because someone (Tobi) couldn’t do it without yanking out a ton of strands and banging your head against his mask. Itachi patted the bed and didn’t ask questions about exactly what happened, but you complained to him nonetheless. He was gentle with your hair and ran his hand through it after every stroke and you almost fell asleep against him. 

05\. The only time you don’t blow up anything the kitchen (not that you’re allowed within 10 feet of it, but you have your ways.) is when Itachi’s eyes are so far gone that he can hardly make his way into his room without Kisame guiding him. You’re not a great cook, so he normally gets easy things like canned soup and maybe a sandwich, but you like to think that he appreciates it even when he doesn’t thank you. It takes him a few days to recover enough to not walk into coffee tables and the corners of walls. 

06\. His nightmares are bad. They’re not every night, but they’re often enough to make you worry about him. Sometimes he wakes up screaming, sometimes he doesn’t wake up at all and lays in bed making distressed noises, experiencing something he couldn’t get himself out of. But you’d draw him in close and bury his head into your chest as he took deep breaths to regain himself, then he’d wrap his arms around you and go back to sleep. Itachi never spoke about the nightmares, but you think that he’s more comfortable that way. You don’t press him about it.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> itachi's pov

01\. Deidara seems to like you a lot, and you don’t mind that. You like them back too. They hold your hand whenever they deem fit and always try to kiss you at weird times. They’re a bit too rough about it, but it’s fine; Roughness seems to suit them well. You add a contrast to it with light touches, soft kisses, and general gentleness. You imagine that Deidara would complain if they didn’t like it, so you kept this up. They moan and sigh under their breath, and you certainly prefer this to their normal excessive talking and yelling.

02\. Deidara is definitely a weird one. They’re too loud, too talkative, too easy to excite, and too open about whatever they’ve been last thinking about. You wonder if they’re capable of keeping a secret, but somehow, you doubt it. You’ve heard next to everything they did before joining the Akatsuki. Their sister and parents and friends and teacher seemed nice. It kind of makes you wonder why’d they’d willingly give it up to come here of all places. Had your positions been reversed, you wouldn’t have. But you’re glad that they did, or you probably never would have met. 

03\. God, they’re just always talking. But you listened. You always listened. Their voice was oddly soothing, and much softer and higher when it was only the two of you. Pitching it down was tiring, you knew this from experience, but you were used to it. After all, you’d been doing it nearly all your life, but Deidara had only a few years of it under their belt. You always make sure to let them know that yes, you’re paying attention to their words. You ask questions when necessary and they don’t really seem to mind your lack of participation. 

04\. Sasori died, and Deidara lost his arms. Even with Kakuzu’s replacement piece and both arms reattached and the best medical ninjutsu he, Konan, Pein, and you could muster up together, it was still a lot of retraining their brain for Deidara. The rest of their body was fine, and they could move well enough, despite needing help for basic tasks until they could do it themselves. After two days of straight training, they kicked your door until you opened it and asked for you to brush their hair. You agreed – it was a bit boring with nothing to do.

05\. Deidara might be the worst cook you’ve ever met. You don’t know why they didn’t just get Kisame to make you something instead, but they continuously insisted that they do it. After two burnt meals, you made sure that they knew that they should just skip the cooking altogether and make something simple. Something that they couldn’t possibly burn. After sticking an entire can of peas in the microwave and nearly burning down the kitchen while trying to help, they weren’t allowed to touch any of the appliances but the fridge – so they made you a surprisingly good sandwich.

06\. There are very few people you’re comfortable with seeing you like this, and thankfully, the one holding you to their chest and running their hands through your hair and saying quiet sweet words to you was one of them. You relaxed your body and wrapped your arms around Deidara’s waist and let your eyes shut again. There was no use talking about it – it didn’t make you feel any better. You assumed that they could guess what it was about anyway; there wasn’t much to ask. “You’ll be alright, yeah?” Deidara asked. You nodded and pulled them in closer.

**Author's Note:**

> my tumblr is deirdara hmu if you liked it oh man????


End file.
